Rogue
by fangrl369
Summary: Rogue is kidnapped,Logan is determined to get her back, and Victor is her guard. What will happen? bad summary, i know. But please R&R! rated M for safety. no copyright intended, everything belongs to its respected owner
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Scott! You seen Rogue?" Bobby called to Scott.

"Nope. Try Logan." Scott said.

Bobby ran around the mansion looking for Logan and Rogue. He found Logan in the garage. "You seen Rogue? I can't find her anywhere," Bobby said.

"She went to the mall with Kitty and Storm," Logan said.

"Why…well thanks." Bobby went back inside and sat on the couch.

At the mall!

Kitty and Storm dragged Rogue threw the mall. They stopped in almost every store. After a few hours, Rogue left them to go to the bathroom. She didn't have to go, but she needed a break. Her break was cut short when her world suddenly went black.

--

Victor received an assignment from Magneto. It was simple, capture the girl known as Rogue. It was easy enough to locate her. He didn't want to fight the two girls that were with her, especially since they would probably call in the other X-men. He watched them, waiting for a chance. Finally, that moment came. Rogue started walking away from the others. He jumped at this chance and followed her. He snuck up on her and hit her pressure point to make her pass out. When he picked her up, he felt a kind of…pull…towards her. He felt weird…her scent was…He shook it off and left the mall without anyone noticing. He set her in the passenger seat of the car Magneto let him use. He sat in the car, started it up, and drove away. Too easy. He was met with no resistance whatsoever. He drove to Magneto's hideout and carried her inside to Magneto's "office."

"Very good. Put her in the room upstairs. I'm putting you in charge of her protection and restraint if necessary," Magneto said and waved Victor away.

Victor just growled as he carried her upstairs and put her in the bed. He stared at her until she turned on her side. Victor walked outside and sat down outside her door.

--

"Rogue has been gone a while…" Storm said.

"Yeah, she probably blew us off to go wherever she wanted," Kitty said.

"Maybe we should go find her."

"Aw, why?"

"We have to. She's our friend and part of our team."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Kitty and Storm checked everywhere in the mall, but couldn't find her.

"She probably went home," Kitty said.

"Then we will have to go home to be sure." Storm and Kitty walked out to the car and drove back to the mansion. When they arrived, they both headed to Rogue's room. Storm knocked on the door, but there was no answer. The door was locked so Kitty passed through. 10 seconds later, Kitty opened the door.

"She's not here!"

"Maybe she just hasn't gone to her room yet. She could be around here somewhere." The duo ran around the mansion looking for Rogue. The longer they looked, the more frantic they became. When they couldn't find her, they started asking everyone if they had seen Rogue. Unfortunately, no one had seen her. They all asked the same question, "Wasn't she with you?" The only person they didn't ask was Logan. Kitty heard Logan's motorcycle outside.

"Storm! He's back!"

"Good! Hopefully he knows something."

"Or maybe she is with him!" Kitty and Storm ran outside hoping Rogue was with Logan. Logan got off his bike and they saw he was alone. Well there goes THAT idea.

"What are you two doin out here?" Logan asked.

"We were wondering if you've seen Rogue," Kitty said.

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"We…can't find her."

"What?"

"Well we were at the mall and…she went on her own for while…and she never came back."

Logan growled. How could they lose her?! He got on his bike and drove away. He was going to the mall to track her down. Logan was tense the entire drive. When he finally got to the mall, he parked and practically ran inside. He sniffed around and found her scent, but he also found Sabertooth's scent. And it smelled like he was close to her the whole time. When Logan reached the spot where Victor took Rogue, he could smell their scents combine and he didn't like it. Logan growled low in his throat. He followed their scents back outside. It had rained on and off the entire day. Now their scents were gone. Logan could barely contain his anger. Victor had dared to take Marie away, and Logan would make sure Victor paid for it. Logan was determined to get her back. He would stop at nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue woke the next morning to darkness. There was no light from a window or lamp. She sat up in the bed and realized it wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room. So…where is she? The door opened and someone walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned on the overhead light and looked at her. It was Magneto. Rogue glared at him as she remembered what he did to her the last time.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Relax, this time it will benefit you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have found a way to help you control your power."

"…"

"If you let me, I can train you to control your mutation so that you can touch."

"…how?"

"I will unlock your full power, and then train you."

"…what's the catch?"

"No catch. All you have to do is agree and work for me for a short time."

"I won't fight my friends!"

"That is quite alright. I wouldn't ask you to."

"….I…"

"Do we have a deal?"

Rogue thought carefully about his proposal. If he was telling the truth, she could touch anyone without hurting them. Then again, he could be lying. And if he was lying, what would she do? Could she fight back? Maybe she could let him help her, and then turn on him. She felt that if she agreed, she would be betraying her friends. But if Magneto was telling the truth and he could help her, this could benefit her and them. What should she do?

"Do we have a deal?"

"…yes."

"Excellent. We will start tomorrow. I will send some food for you. Get some rest, you will need it." With that, Magneto turned and left the room. Rogue couldn't help but wonder if she had done the right thing. Rogue stood up and looked around the room. It was kind of small, but somewhat nice. It had a full sized bed with dark red sheets. It was along the back wall diagonal from the door that Magneto used. There were two dark bookcases and a chest of drawers along that wall. There was a small closet in-between the door and the chest of drawers. To the left of the bed was a TV about 32 inches on a stand and a DVD player. There was another door close to the TV, which she found out was the bathroom. Nothing fancy, just a small sink, toilet, mirror, and shower. And there was a bed-side table with a lamp. On one of the bookcases, there were many different mangas. On the other were many animes. In the TV stand, there was a Play Station 2, an X-box, and several games. Rogue nearly had a geek-out moment. No one knew, but she was a huge fan of anime and manga, and she was a girl gamer. She looked through the mangas. There were a few that she had read, but most of them she hadn't yet. It was the same for the animes. She wasn't in the mood to read and she wanted to do something violent, so she decided to play a game.

"Let's see…Oh! Dark Alliance! I haven't played that in a while!" Rogue said happily. She put the game in and started playing. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened and Victor walked in carrying a tray with some food and a drink on it. Victor said nothing, he just stared at her. "Uh...thanks…you can just give that to me." Victor handed her the tray and kept staring at her. "What? Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Rogue felt kind of…weird. She felt some kind of draw towards him…she couldn't explain it. She only felt weirder as he stared at her so intensely.

--

(Victor's POV) "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" She asked. Truthfully, I don't know why. I just kept feeling that strange pull to her. Her scent was…odd. It was like something was trying to cover it up and only a hint came through. I just stared…trying to figure out what this was. Could she be…no, that's impossible…right?

--

"Ya can leave now," Rogue said handing him the empty tray. He took the tray without a word and left the room. "That was weird…oh well, back to the game!" She sat back down and pressed continue. For the rest of the afternoon, she played games, read manga, and watched anime. Not a bad afternoon. Victor brought another tray for dinner. Once again, he said nothing and stared at her until she was done. Rogue had trouble sleeping that night. She worried about what would happen tomorrow. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about Victor. She tried talking to him, and he only stared. Then he moved over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to her. And then she woke up. "…WHAT KINDA DREAM WAS THAT?!" Her door opened and Magneto walked in.

"Are you ready to start? You can eat after we are done," he said. Rogue nodded and got out of bed. She followed him out the door. She saw Victor right outside her door. Rogue blushed when she saw him, remembering her dream. She hurried after Magneto down the hall. They walked down the stairs, another hallway, more stairs, and then finally stopped in front of a door. Magneto opened it and walked inside. Rogue hesitantly followed him. She saw some kind of machine in the middle of the room. There was an open tube big enough for someone to lie in.

"Get in."

"What is that?"

"It will unlock your true power."

"…No…I don't trust ya."

Magneto just sighed and said, "Very well. Sabertooth, if you will."

Victor walked in the room and over to Rogue. He picked her up, but she fought back. She tried to touch him and he held her wrists in his left hand, while he picked her up around her waist and set her inside the tube. The tube closed and the machine started. Rogue felt a shock followed by an intense pain. She was in pain and she felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted out. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Magneto. He had hurt her once, and now he was doing it again. Rogue didn't know how long she had been in there. Time seemed to blur. Suddenly, the pain stopped and she felt a sense of cooling relaxation wash over her. It felt so good, especially compared to the pain right before. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. The machine stopped and the tube opened. She just lied there, motionless with her eyes closed. She heard someone walk over to her. The person suddenly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes to see Victor standing over her. He looked shocked and confused. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but she passed out.

--

End of chapter 2! sorry for the little cliff hanger. I will update ASAP! please R&R! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright intended! All characters and such belong to their respected owners!

Chapter 3!

Rogue woke up with the worst headache she had ever had in her life. She groaned as she grabbed her head. She tried to sit up, but every part of her body ached. All Rogue could do was moan and lie in bed. Rogue moved her hand towards the top of her head when she felt something…soft…and…furry? What the…Rogue sat up quickly, ignored the pain, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Cat ears! She had freakin cat ears! She tugged on them a little…ow…they were real! Then Rogue saw something moving behind her in the mirror. She turned her head and saw a tail. She lightly pulled on it…ow! It was hers and it was real. What in the hell happened?! Rogue jumped at the sound of a knock at her door.

"…come in!" Rogue called from the bathroom. She heard the door open and close. The scent of the person suddenly hit her. It was Victor. His scent was so…intoxicating. Her eyes rolled back and her head felt heavy. What the hell was this?

--

"…Come in!" Rogue called from inside. Victor opened the door and closed it behind him. Rogue's new scent filled the room. She smelled amazing. 'Why does it have to be her?' Victor thought. Rogue's bathroom door slowly opened and he could see her peeking out at him. He could see the want in her eyes mixed with confusion.

"…W-what do you want?" Rogue asked. Victor didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly good with communication…ever…and especially not with…her. "Well?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Victor looked over at her. She had opened the door all the way and she had one hand on her hip and the other on the doorframe. He had to say something. Here goes nothing…and everything.

"…I…came to check on you," Victor said.

"Really?" she asked and dropped her arms to her side. Victor nodded and looked away. "…well…thanks, I'm…ok…but," she said.

"But what?"

"What happened to me? How did I get these ears and...everythin else?" she asked while gesturing to the rest of her. She looked like she would have a nervous breakdown if he said the wrong thing.

"He brought out your true blood."

"What?!"

"You were born that way. Someone locked your cat blood away, and now he unlocked it."

"But…why?"

"Don't know."

"Um…there is one other thing…" Rogue said with a blush. She walked over to her bed and sat down. Victor stood in front of her. Rogue couldn't make herself look up at him.

"Your scent…it…"

"Hm?"

"I can't really describe it…" her blush came back at full force. Why was it so hard to talk to him? "It's like…overwhelming…but kinda in a good way…and there's like this…pull towards you." Victor just smirked. So she felt it too.

"That's normal."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are my intended mate." Victor had a devilish smile and Rogue's face turned bright red.

'Did he say…MATE?!' Rouge thought.

--

End of chapter 3! please don't get mad! I couldn't resist making her a cat girl! besides, it works! kitty luv! X3 anyway, please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

No copyright intened! I own nothing! I'm not makin any money of off this! etc!

Chapter 4

It was late and raining when Logan arrived at the mansion.

"Did you find her?" Storm asked.

"No," Logan said with a growl.

"Well do you know who took her, at least?" Kitty asked.

"Sabertooth," Logan said with a deeper growl.

Storm lowered her head. She knew she would have to tell Charles.

Logan stomped off towards his room. He was in mood to talk to anyone. Storm slowly walked towards Charles' office. She hesitated before knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," Charles called. Storm slowly opened the door. She was dreading every moment of this.

"I…I have some bad news," Storm said. Storm told Charles everything that had happened. When she finished, Charles was silent for a minute. Charles dismissed Storm and he started forming a plan. He tried to use the Cerebro, but for some reason, he couldn't locate Rogue.

The next day!

Charles called Scott, Storm, and Logan into his office. He decided to use a search party. He chose these three but allowed them to take some of the students of their choice. They ended up having to take Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt.

The team searched the city and found nothing. They used every method they could think of. It was like she disappeared. They did manage to get one lead, but that didn't take them very far. Why couldn't they find her? Logan was getting angrier by every minute. He was about to lose all control. How dare that CAT steal HIS girl! Ok, so she wasn't officially his yet, but he was going to ask her when he got back the day she disappeared. He thought the only thing he had to worry about was Bobby getting to her first. He never thought he would have to track down that damn thieving cat to get her back.

--

end of chp 4! i know it's kinda short. Next chp will be about rogue and victor! please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters and movies and EVERTYHING belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 5

"M-mate?" Rogue asked nervously. Victor nodded with that grin of his. He just loved seeing her so nervous. Hell, he just loved seeing her. Maybe it sounds stupid, but the connection he felt even now was strong. This was going to get very interesting. Rogue was nervous and freaking out. He didn't expect her to just jump into all of this, did he?

"What exactly does that mean?" Rogue asked. Victor was silent for what felt like an eternity to Rogue.

"There's a…I guess you could call it a courting ritual," Victor said. His voice was even and calm which somehow also calmed Rogue a bit.

"And what is in this courting ritual?"

"I will mark you, and take care of you, things like that."

"What do you mean 'mark' me?" Rogue turned her head toward Victor. He was staring at her like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"It would be easier to show you."

"Wha-" Rogue was cut off by Victor placing one of his big hands on the side of her head and the other on her shoulder.

He carefully tilted her head to the side and back slightly. Rogue was curious as to what he was doing, so she just let him do…whatever it was he was doing. He leaned towards her, eyes fixed on her neck. 'What is he doing?' Rogue thought. A moment later her question was answered. He bit her. He bit her! What the hell?! Rogue was in shock. It hurt at first, then it felt numb, and finally the bite marks heated and tingled slightly. Victor pulled back and looked at her.

"Heal it," Victor said nodding to the bite mark. The blood from the marks was running down onto her shirt. She didn't move. "Heal it," Victor said more firmly. This brought Rogue back to reality and she realized she was losing blood, and quite a bit of it by now. Victor touched her cheek and Rogue looked into his eyes. He was offering his healing power to her. She took a small amount to jumpstart her power that she had already gotten from Logan.

After a few more moments of silence, Rogue finally was able to form a question. "Why did you do that?"

"I marked you. It warns others that you are already taken."

Rogue carefully touched the marks. They didn't go away. 'Will they ever go away?' Rogue thought.

As if he had been reading her mind, Victor said, "They will never fade."

Rogue was slightly shocked, not just by what he said, but the fact he practically read her mind. Rogue decided not to dwell on that and just move on to the next step…which was what?

"So what now? Is that it?" Rogue asked.

"No…next is the courting."

"What does that mean?"

"It's kind of like dating."

"Alright…I can do that…but what comes after that?"

"Eager?" Victor asked with a mischievous grin that made him look like a playful cat.

"I…just wanted to know what to expect…like how long the courting lasted," Rogue said with a slight blush.

"It doesn't matter," Victor said. He was still grinning but for a different reason. He actually thought it was cute when she blushed, but he would never admit that.

"Yes it does! I need to know!"

"All you need to know is the courting starts tomorrow." With that, Victor stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Rogue called. Victor immediately stopped and turned his head towards her. "Do we keep this a secret or what?" Rogue asked.

"We don't have to tell," Victor said with a shrug. Rogue inwardly sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone to know about this…or at least not yet…

"The marks will do that for us," Victor said with that grin of his. Rogue's eyes widened slightly. He was right! The marks would show they were…together…if that's what you can call it. Victor silently left her room and she could tell, even without seeing or hearing him go. She could FEEL it. This was all too weird. Rogue felt herself lay down but it was almost like it wasn't her. She eventually fell asleep and slept soundly, dreaming about what would happen next.

End of chapter 5! hope ya like it! sorry it's kinda short. exam week, hate it :p...anyway please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i am making NO money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 6

Professor X racked his brain to figure out what to do. No previous means of tracking had worked. Tracking by smell, sound, sight, or even through mental means did not work. But why? There were only a few reasons why this could be happening. If she was dead, or if she was being "masked." As Professor X thought this over, Storm knocked on his office door.

"Come in," Professor X called.

Storm opened the door and walked in before closing the door behind her. "We couldn't find anything," Storm said sadly.

"I see," he said.

The two debated on what the next step would be. Would they keep looking for her? How could they find her if no other method worked?

Logan growled at anyone who came near him. He was in a VERY bad mood. No matter what the others did, he would never stop looking for her. He would find her, and that he was sure of.

"Logan, calm down," Scott said with his hands up protecting his face.

Logan growled and glared at Scott.

"Why are you so mad about this? None of us are thrilled that she's missing, but you're taking this worse than…" Scott said as realization dawned on him. "Oh no…you're not…"

Logan growled again and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a mad, pouting kid.

"Logan…does anyone know?"

"No…not even Rogue…"

"She doesn't?"

"No…I was gonna tell her when I came back…" Logan reluctantly growled out.

"Aw man…so what are you gonna do now?" Scott asked.

"I'm not gonna stop lookin for her."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"I don't get why we can't find her…"

"Maybe Magneto is using some kinda…device to block her from us."

"Maybe…"

"Hey, let's go out and try again. Sometimes ya just need a smaller search group."

Logan nodded and the two guys headed out the door to search for Rogue again.

end of chap 6! sorry its short. i will make the next one longer. and sorry that the characters are at least somewhat OOC...i try to keep them in character, but its hard sometimes...anyway, i'll try harder in the future and please R&R! thnx luv ya! =^^=


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 7

Rogue was woken by some loud noise. Rogue sat up and rubbed her eyes. As soon as she was more awake, she realized the noise was knocking on her door.

"Wake up!" someone called from the other side of the door. Rogue stood up and sluggishly walked towards the door. She fumbled with the doorknob before being able to open it. The intruder was Victor.

"Get dressed," Victor said.

"I don't have any other clothes," Rogue said sleepily.

"Erik took care of that. Check your closet. I'll come back in a few minutes for you, be ready," Victor said before turning and walking down the hall.

Rogue closed her door and looked around her room for the closet. She noticed it before, but she was still half asleep, so she couldn't remember where it was. Rogue finally spotted it and walked towards it. She opened the door to find a small walk-in closet. Rogue went through the many clothes and picked an outfit.

She decided to change her look. She made her hair long and black, and put it into pigtails. She also changed her eyes to a light brown. She wore a black tank top with off-the-shoulder sleeves and red horizontal stripes. She wore fishnets under the sleeves. And she wore a short black skirt with black lace on the bottom hem. She wore black and red striped socks that reached her mid thigh, and black boots that reached a couple of inches above her ankle. To top off her outfit, she wore small red belts around her boots, tail, hair, and a few around her waist. And on chains, attached to the belts, were little silver crosses. (I know it's not a very good description, but I will post a pic on my profile.)

Not long after she finished getting ready, Victor knocked on her door. She opened the door and Victor just stared at her.

"You like it?" Rogue asked slightly amused. Victor nodded slowly. "Good! So why did you come?" Rogue asked. This seemed to snap Victor out of the trance he was in.

"Erik wants to see you," Victor answered.

"AW, why?" Rogue whined. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She would rather do…ANYTHING else really.

"I don't know. He sent me to get you," Victor replied. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought she was extremely cute when she whined. Maybe he had gone soft, but if he had her, he wouldn't care.

"Fine, let's go," Rogue said as she pouted. Victor could barely resist her pouting.

'So damn cute," Victor thought. Victor led her down to the dining room where a big breakfast was set.

"Ah, there you are! Come and eat!" Erik said cheerily.

'That's kinda…creepy," Rogue thought. Erik was sitting at the head of the table, and two plates were set on either side of him. Rogue sat on his right.

"You sit too, Victor," Erik said less cheerily, but with a smile. Victor nodded and sat on the other side of Erik. "Go on, eat," Erik commanded. Rogue ate pancakes and strawberries, but Victor ate nothing. "Now, after you finish, we will start your training. It will be easy enough for you to learn complete control, but then you will learn to use it," Erik explained.

Rogue nodded and took a sip of chocolate milk. She didn't even realize what it was until she took a sip. 'That's weird…I didn't like chocolate milk before, but now…I love it!' Rogue thought. She decided to not think about it.

After Rogue finished her breakfast, Erik stood and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned back to the two felines. He motioned for Rogue to follow before walking out the door. Rogue looked back at Victor before standing and following Erik. She caught up to Erik and silently walked behind him.

Victor stopped in front of a set of big ebony doors. He pushed open the doors to reveal a big training room. It had padded floors and a big bulletproof window in the back. There was a door to the right of the window that led to the exercise room that had every kind of exercise equipment. The room Rogue was in now was used for sparring.

"Now, we shall begin," Erik said. He turned to face her and smiled.

"What's first?" Rogue asked.

Erik proceeded to teach her how to control her power. By the time they were done, she could touch without draining someone when she didn't want to, and she could even temporarily give others one of the powers she had absorbed.

"This feels so…amazing," Rogue said with a smile.

"Good. That will be all for today. You may go now," Erik said with a shooing wave. Rogue smiled again before hurrying out the door. She headed towards the dining room, planning on going to her room from there.

"Done already?" a voice said from behind her. Rogue span around to see Victor.

"Yep! So, what now?" Rogue asked.

"Let's walk around for a while," Victor suggested. Rogue smiled and nodded. The couple walked the halls of the huge hideout. Rogue even took Victor's arm while they walked.

End of chap 7! aw, how cute! they had a date! well hope ya like it! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm makin no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners

Chapter 8

Logan and Scott searched the city and all the neighboring towns. They followed every lead and hint, stayed in hotels for a night, and left in the morning. They even went so far as to search the entire state. They were searching for a couple of weeks before heading back to X-Mansion.

"Hey! You're back! Any luck?" Kitty said.

"No, and we searched the state. Wherever she is, she's not in New York," Scott said with a frown.

Logan said nothing, he just growled lowly.

"I'm gonna tell Professor X that we're back," Scott said as he walked away.

Logan growled again and stormed off to his room.

"I'm going to KILL Sabertooth when I find him. And I WILL find him," Logan said as he sat on his bed. Logan had many ideas about what to do to Sabertooth when he found him. Logan would make him suffer, kill him, then take back Rogue, no, Marie. "Marie…" Logan said to himself. The thought of Marie made Logan feel…so many different emotions. He felt upset that she was missing; mad that he couldn't find her, and something…deeper. Logan heard a knock on the door.

"Logan? Are you in there?" a voice came from the other side of the door.

Logan recognized the voice as Storm. 'Why is she here?' Logan asked himself. Logan walked to the door and opened it. "What?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Storm said.

"I'm fine," Logan said gruffly.

"No, you're not…I can tell that you're upset that Rogue is missing, but…" Storm started. She wasn't sure if she should continue, or really even what she SHOULD say.

"But what?" Logan asked, urging her to continue.

"Well…you're taking this harder than anyone else…even worse than Bobby…and I wanted to know why," Storm said hesitantly. Logan was silent for a while which made Storm uncomfortable.

"Maybe…you should come in," Logan said.

"Why? We can talk here," Storm said.

"Because I won't talk where others can hear."

"…Alright."

Logan moved to the side to let Storm inside. She hesitated before stepping inside. Logan closed the door behind them. Storm stood uncomfortably beside the bed. Logan motioned for her to sit, she did, and Logan sat beside her.

"So…tell me what's wrong," Storm said as she turned her head to look at Logan.

Logan sighed and reluctantly spoke. "I…love her," he said.

"Rogue?" Storm asked.

"Yes, Rogue," Logan growled.

"Ok, sorry. I just wanted to be sure…when did this happen?" Storm asked.

"…I don't know…does it matter?"

"I…guess not…but are you sure it's love?"

"…Yeah."

"You hesitated."

"No…I thought about it."

"And you are really sure?"

"Yes."

"…Does anyone know?"

"Scott…and you."

"What about Rogue?"

"No…I planned on telling her when you girls got back from the mall."

"Oh…sorry."

Logan growled. He knew it wasn't really her fault. How could she have known? But it still didn't help.

"Well then…when we get her back…you tell her…I'll make sure you two get some time alone," Storm said reassuringly as she smiled. Logan nodded and stood up. Storm also stood up and followed Logan to the door. Logan opened the door for her and she stepped out. Logan closed the door behind her and walked back over to his bed where he plopped down. Logan decided to try to get some sleep and start again tomorrow.

End of chap 8! hope ya like it! sorry for any OOC moments, typos, etc. please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 9

As the days went by, Rogue learned to control her powers and finished her training with Magneto. Rogue also got closer and closer to Victor. Victor was surprisingly sweet and devoted to her. He would do anything for her. He even played video games and watched anime just to be with her. He was very protective of her, even to the point of threatening Erik when Rogue got hurt in their sparing sessions.

Rogue was falling hard for Victor, but she tried to deny and hide it. Rogue felt like she was in a daze when she was with Victor. Even Victor was really falling for her. This was no longer just instinct; it was now real for both of them.

A few weeks after Victor brought Rogue to Magneto's hideout, Victor kissed Rogue. They were watching another anime and Victor couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her and kissed her. It was a passionate, needing kiss. One of those kisses that makes the world melt away. After that kiss, things progressed faster. They kissed more…a lot more. For a while they only kissed when they were alone, but as time passed, they became bolder. He would kiss her whenever he could.

He once snuck up on her when she was with Magneto, and although she knew he was coming, she let him do it anyway. He grabbed her and kissed her in front of Magneto, who was not pleased. Magneto reprimanded Victor for it, but Victor didn't stop. Magneto constantly told Victor to stop "distracting" Rogue, which only made Victor do it more.

A month later, Victor pushed to the next level. He became more…needy and touchy. He constantly was holding her in some way. He moved into her room before Rogue could object, not that she would have. And of course, they slept in the same bed. Victor held her while she slept and would eventually fall asleep with his face buried in her hair.

Occasionally, Victor would do or say something that would tick Rogue off, but he always found a way out of trouble. For the really small fights a mind numbing kiss would work, but for the bigger ones he would buy her a new anime or game and then give her a passionate kiss. He could work her and she couldn't resist him in any way and she both hated and loved it.

Rogue had been there a few months before Victor strived for the next step. Rogue was hesitant about it. She was scared of what would happen after it, but she couldn't say no to him. She was determined to wait until she was married. Victor explained that the first time was their "wedding night." All the courting was their "engagement," and that night they would be married. He would give her another mark, but this one was permanent. This would be a substitute for a ring.

For that night, Victor blocked their door to keep any unwanted guests out and to keep a certain cat girl in. Rogue was in the shower when he blocked the door. Rogue opened the door to the steamy bathroom when he finished. He turned around and saw her standing in a white towel that barely covered her.

"What are ya doin?" Rogue asked. Victor didn't answer. He stared at her with lust and love filled eyes. He moved closer to her and she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow in question. Suddenly it hit her and realization filled her. Victor backed her into the still steamy bathroom and closed the door. "V-v-victor…I-I…" Rogue started. Victor silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and she saw the want, the need, the complete love in his eyes. Rogue felt her resolve slip away.

"Do you want me to stop?" Victor asked in a low, gruff voice. Rogue paused before shaking her head slightly. "Are you sure? Because this is your last chance, once I start, I won't be able to stop," Victor said. The concern for her was evident, but so was his desire.

"I want one thing first," Rogue said.

"What is it, love?" Victor asked.

"Tell me you really love me and promise that you'll never break my heart," Rogue demanded. She was shivering slightly, but her voice was calm and steady.

"That's two things, love," Victor teased.

"Please just do it," Rogue said barely over a whisper.

"I really love you and I would die before I break your heart," Victor promised. He was smiling and his eyes showed he meant exactly what he said. Rogue studied him for a few moments. Victor broke the silence which surprised Rogue a bit. "Do you love me?" Victor asked.

"Yes…completely…I love you more than anything," Rogue said with tears brimming in her eyes. Victor tenderly wiped her tears and smiled. He kissed her passionately and Rogue gave in.

"Before we start, I have to mark you," Victor explained. Rogue hesitantly nodded and turned her head. Victor bit deeply into her neck. Rogue became limp and her eyes grew wide before closing slowly. Victor pulled back and told her to heal it, which she did after only a moment of pause. That night and they became husband and wife, and mates forever.

End of chapter 9! i hope you like it! i wasn't sure how to write this one...but i hope it came out well! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this! everything and everyone belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 10

As the weeks turned into months, the members of X-men began losing hope that Rogue was even still alive. They all gave up, all but Logan. He refused to give up or lose hope. He refused to stop looking for her. He refused to lose her. Others tried to convince him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. They would have had better luck convincing a lover of the dark to come into daylight. Once, even Professor X tried to stop Logan's "useless" search.

"Then I'll go on my own! I'll quit the X-men and look for her myself! I know she's out there and I won't stop till I find her!" was what Logan said to…more like yelled at Professor X that day. Logan was completely serious about what he said and everyone knew it, everyone meaning Professor X and the others that were eavesdropping.

Storm confronted Logan after this incident and after Logan had calmed down slightly.

"Logan, is this really about Rogue?" Storm asked. Logan looked at her confusedly and she continued, "You said a lot of "I"s in there. Is it about her or you?"

"Her," Logan said.

"But-" Storm started.

"Stop," Logan commanded. Storm grew silent. Logan continued, "It's for her, but it's also for me. I want her back here with me. And most of all, I want her to be safe."

"I see," Storm said with her head down. "I'm sorry I doubted you," she said before she left.

Logan felt alone for the first time in a while. He hadn't felt this way since before he met Rogue. Usually when he was alone, he couldn't help it and he couldn't do anything about it. This time was different, he was sure of it. This time he would find her. This time he wouldn't be alone. This time…

True to his word, Logan didn't stop, not for a moment. He reported her as a missing person but without mentioning she was a mutant or when exactly she went missing. The word spread and he was confident this would work, even if it took a while. Logan didn't care how long it took as long as he got her back.

Finally a week later, someone saw her and called it in.

"Hello, I'm calling about the missing person Marie. I saw her with a big guy in a red convertible heading towards Dallas, Texas," the person said. He was right. She was alive and she was out of state. And he was going to find her. Logan hopped on his motorcycle and drove to Texas. He figured even if they weren't still in Dallas, they could still be close by. And it was a step closer to finding her.

"I WILL find her and take her back. And if Sabertooth gets in my way, I'll KILL him," Logan said to himself.

As soon as he arrived in Dallas, he searched the area. He tried to sniff her out, but was unsuccessful. He asked around and got some leads. He went to every place that people would point him to. He knew he was getting close because he could just barely catch Sabertooth's scent. He could also smell something else, but he wasn't sure who it was. It slightly smelled like Marie, but it was different. It was more…what was that? Feline?

"Sabertooth's scent must have rubbed off on her," Logan reasoned with himself.

At each location, he could pick up their scents a little better and a little faster, meaning each was fresher and he was getting closer. Nothing could stop him now.

End of chap 10! hope ya like it! i know it's really short, but hopefully i will update REALLY soon! either today or tomorrow if all goes well. anyway, please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 11

Magneto called Rogue and Sabertooth into his office. He told them they were going on an errand for him. He sent them to Dallas to meet with a few "clients" as he called them and gave them a red convertible to go in.

Rogue didn't mind much. She didn't have to fight her friends and as far as she could tell, it wasn't really anything that bad either. Plus she got to be alone with Victor and away from the hideout and Magneto.

Victor growled but obeyed. Honestly, he was kind of looking forward to it. 'Alone with Marie and no idiot Erik around to yell at me,' Victor thought.

Together they went to each meeting point that Magneto told them to go to. As they came to each point, Rogue noticed Victor getting more and more irritated.

"What's wrong, Vic?" she asked him.

Victor inwardly growled at his nickname before answering, "A dog is following us."

"A dog?" Rogue asked confusedly. She looked around, but she couldn't see any dogs around.

"A big annoying dog. He's getting closer. We need to hurry," Victor explained.

"Um ok, Vic," Rogue said.

"I told you not to call me that," Victor said with a glare.

"I don't care, I like it," Rogue said with a sweet smile.

"I don't, so stop or you'll be punished," Victor said with a warning growl.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? Besides, what's wrong with it anyway, Vic?" Rogue asked.

Victor growled as he grabbed Rogue's wrist and pulled her into a dark alley. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. He pressed himself against her to keep her from moving. Rogue kissed him back as he moved his hands down her waist.

Victor suddenly stopped and looked towards the entrance of the alley. He growled and his grip tightened to the point of bruising. Rogue bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She looked up at Victor with tears brimming in her eyes. His face showed disgust and anger. Rogue could smell something familiar coming. It was...dog-like.

"Run," Victor commanded.

"What?" Rogue asked in confusion.

"Run. Now," Victor commanded again. He looked Rogue in the eyes and something just…took over. Rogue nodded and ran. She didn't know what was going on, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She didn't want to leave Victor. She wanted to go back. But she didn't. She couldn't. She tried to turn back, but her body wouldn't let her.

The tears that threatened to come out earlier now flowed freely. Her legs wouldn't stop even though her head and heart were screaming to go back. She climbed a fence and kept going. Her legs were burning and her sides hurt, but she couldn't stop.

Each second hurt her more and more. Not only was she hurting from running, she was hurting from being away from Victor. It may sound stupid, but each second away from him hurt more than anything she had ever experienced.

Why couldn't she stop? Why couldn't she turn around? Why couldn't she go back to him? WHY?

End of chap 11! hope ya like it! i tried to put as much emotion into this as i could and i hope it comes out well. and i know this is short, sorry about that. and i meant to post this sooner, but things came up, sorry. anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 12

Victor told Rogue to run, and she couldn't refuse. She literally couldn't refuse. It was an animalistic instinct. When the Alpha told his mate to run, she did it. No arguments. Victor stood ready to fight Logan. Victor was not going to let Logan get near Marie. Logan was not going to take her. Logan was NOT going to even look at her. Victor stood ready to defend his mate. He would protect her no matter what. He would kill for her if it was necessary.

Victor could smell Logan. He was close. Very close. Victor saw Logan round the corner and the two males growled. Glares and growls were coming from them both as their anger grew. Suddenly Logan attacked. His claws came out and he lunged for Victor. Victor dodged and swung his claws at Logan. Logan narrowly dodged and moved back.

The fight continued for a while. Both men attacked, blocked, and dodged. Victor landed some hits, but so did Logan. Neither would give up, neither would go down, neither would even slow down. The one problem was that Logan was attacking out of anger, but Victor was not. He was protecting Marie. He would not let Logan pass. He would die before he let that happen.

Logan lunged again and Victor moved to the side. Victor aimed and landed a blow to Logan's head. Logan went down and Victor stood over him. Logan was still breathing and Victor contemplated killing him. He decided to try a different tactic first. Logan eyes flew open and he jumped up, ready to attack.

"Why do you fight?" Victor asked.

"To get Marie back," Logan answered. Victor tensed when Logan called Rogue by her real name.

Victor relaxed slightly and said, "She won't go back with you."

"Yes she will!" Logan growled as he lunged again. Victor dodged and moved back.

"How can you know that?" Victor asked.

"She's an X-man," Logan stated.

Victor chuckled and shook his head. "From what I've heard, she doesn't…'fit in' there," he said.

"She has friends," Logan said with a growl.

"Who? You? You're never there for her," Victor said with a smirk. This was too much for Logan and he attacked again. Victor knocked him against the wall and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. 'This is too easy,' Victor thought with a smirk. "Just give up and go home, dog," Victor said.

"I won't leave without her," Logan said as he stood up.

"You stupid dog. You just don't get it. She won't go with you. Why would she? When her so called friend leaves her all the time, why would she go back to that?" Victor questioned. Logan growled and attacked again. Victor easily knocked him back.

"I have a secret. Wanna hear it?" Victor mocked. Logan growled deeply. "Marie is my mate," Victor said.

"Liar!" Logan accused as he lunged again. Victor moved to the side and grabbed the back of Logan's neck. Victor threw him against the wall. Logan fell to the ground and rolled onto his back. Victor placed his foot on Logan's chest and applied enough pressure to keep his victim still, but not enough to significantly hurt, not yet anyway.

"Listen carefully, dog. Marie is my wife and mate. I will not let you take her. If you continue to pursue her, I WILL kill you. Marie is happy with me and I won't let you make her miserable again," Victor said.

"There's no way she could be happy with YOU!" Logan yelled as he struggled to get free. Victor applied more pressure and heard a bone snap. Logan winced in pain.

"When I let go, run away. Run and don't bother us again," Victor commanded. Logan nodded and Victor took his foot off of Logan's chest. Logan slowly stood up and limped away. Victor turned in the direction that Marie had gone and wondered how far she had gotten.

"Marie!" Victor called. He waited a few seconds before walking down the alley. He called for her a few times, but she didn't come. He climbed over a fence and continued to walk in the direction of his mate's scent. He didn't think she was going to go this far away.

Marie had run until she got completely lost. She was in some park now and had no idea where to go. She sank to the ground and sobbed. Not only had she been practically forced to leave Victor, but now she was lost. She heard a twig snap behind her. She jumped up and spun around to see someone she didn't think she would ever see again. She gasped and tried to speak, but she couldn't find the words.

End of chap 12! hope ya like it! so who do you think Rogue saw? huh? anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 13

"L-logan? Wh-what are you doing here?" Rogue managed to ask.

"That's a nice hello," Logan said.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see you. What are you doing here?" Rogue asked.

"I came to save you," Logan answered.

"Save me?" Rogue asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"From Magneto. He kidnapped you, right?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"What happened to you?" Logan asked as he took in her new look.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. Logan gave her a look that meant 'You're kidding, right?' and realization dawned on Rogue. "Oh, the ears," She said.

"And the tail and the new scent," Logan added.

"Right…it's a long story," Rogue said with a nervous laugh.

"You can explain on the way."

"The way where?"

"Back home to the mansion."

"Oh…right," Rogue said reluctantly. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't go back with Logan, but he wouldn't just leave it or her alone. How was she supposed to tell him she was Victor's mate? Then Rouge remembered the mark. How would Logan react if he saw it? While Rogue was thinking of a way out, she didn't notice Logan walk closer to her. That is until he growled. Rogue looked up at Logan who looked ready to kill. He suddenly grabbed Rogue's arm and turned her head back and to the side. He was getting a better view of the mating mark. He was silent except for his low growling.

"Logan?" Rogue asked.

"So it's true," Logan said sadly.

"What's true?" Rogue asked. Now she was confused. What was he talking about?

"You're…HIS mate," Logan said bitterly.

"His? You mean Victor?" Rogue asked. Logan answered by growling louder. "I…" Rogue started. She had no idea what to say to him.

"Did he force it?" Logan asked.

"What?" Rogue asked. That was all she could think of to say right now.

"Did he force it?" Logan asked again. He touched the mark and it burned Rogue. She sucked in her breath and struggled to get away. Logan released her and she fell to the ground. She moved back a few feet before looking back up at Logan. He looked so sad and betrayed. Rogue didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could do. "I'll be back for you," Logan said.

Before Rogue could say anything, Logan left. He took off leaving Rogue alone and still lost. She sat there for a few moments before she heard someone coming. Victor's scent filled her nose and she breathed easier. She stood and waited for Victor to find her.

"There you are, Love," Victor said as he put his arms around her waist.

"You came for me," Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Always," Victor said as he leaned down to kiss her. Rogue closed the gap. They stood there in each other's arms kissing for a few minutes before Victor pulled away. "He was here," Victor said. He had been too distracted to notice before, but he could smell it now. And HIS scent was on her. Victor growled and his claws dug into Rogue's back. Rogue cried out in pain.

This snapped Victor out of his growing rage as he gently turned Rogue to look at her back. He leaned down and licked the wound clean. Rogue felt her face heat up. Victor told her to heal it. After she did, Victor picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He started running and Rogue stayed silent and still. Her face was still burning as he came to a stop out of a building. Rogue couldn't see where they were.

Victor walked inside and placed her on her feet. He pulled her to the front desk and bought a room. Rogue realized they were in a hotel. He pulled her to the elevator and impatiently waited for the door to open. He mumbled something about the stairs being faster. The elevator dinged and he yanked her inside. He hit the button for their floor and repeatedly hit the "close door" button. The doors closed and he impatiently waited for the doors to open on their floor. When they finally did, he pulled her down the hall to their door and quickly opened it. He pulled her inside and shut the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Rogue asked. Victor didn't answer. Instead he pulled her to the bed and pushed her onto it. He kissed her. This kiss was intense, needing, and hungry. They stayed the night there. (A/N: I don't think I have to explain what happened, so moving on.) In the morning, Rogue was still exhausted so Victor carried her to the car.

"How did the car get here?" Rogue asked.

"I had the guys at the front desk locate it and bring it here," Victor explained as he turned on the car and put it in drive. Victor turned on the radio and the song "Untouched" by The Veronicas was playing. Rogue turned up the volume and sat back. She loved this song, mainly because it reminded her of Victor. After the song ended she turned it down and looked at Victor.

"What happened last night?" Rogue asked.

"You don't remember?" Victor asked with a chuckle.

"No I do…what I want to know is what happened to you. Why so suddenly?" Rogue asked.

"Does it matter?" he countered.

"Yeah…it does…" she answered. She could feel her cheeks heat up again.

"Why? Want to try it again?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-no! I-I just…" she started. She didn't know how to ask him.

"You're such a bad liar," he teased.

"Oh shut up!" Rogue said with a pout.

"Fine…it was his scent all over you. I had to erase it," Victor answered.

"Oh…" Rogue said.

"You almost sound disappointed," he teased as he grabbed her thigh. Rogue tried to move his hand, but he simply growled lowly and moved his hand higher to just below her hip. "And then licking you put it over the top," Victor said with a smirk. Rogue looked over at him and blushed. Victor laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked.

"You are, love. It's so easy to make you blush," Victor said with another laugh.

"Jerk," Rogue said. She stuck her tongue out at him before crossing her arms and turning to the window. Victor chuckled a bit again before gripping her thigh. Rogue was silent, but he could feel her tense up.

"Ah come on, love. It was just a joke. Besides you're cute when you blush," Victor said as he reached up to stroke her hair. He scratched behind her ear and she immediately loosened and started purring. Victor smirked. He knew that would work. He had found that spot one night and he used it ever since to keep himself out of trouble. The rest of the drive back to Magneto's hideout was filled with the sound of purring and music in the background.

End of chap 13! hope ya like it! sorry it took so long! between being busy so much lately and writer's block when i DO have a chance to write, it's amazing that i could write this! (and yes, i'm EXTREMELY hyper right now!) anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 14

Rogue had the day off and she spent it with Victor. They spent the day in their room doing various things. They watched anime, played games, kissed, and other things. Victor noticed that Rogue had been acting…strangely. No matter what he did, she seemed a bit sad. She smiled with her mouth, but not with her eyes. Even when he scratched behind her ears.

"What's wrong?" Victor asked.

"What? Nothing," Rogue said.

"Marie, don't lie to me," Victor said.

"I…I'm not lying," Rogue said defensively. Victor growled. Rogue stood up and quickly walked into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned against it and felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't tell Victor what was wrong. She couldn't tell him that she missed the X-men. She couldn't tell him she missed Logan. She couldn't tell him how seeing Logan affected her. She couldn't say anything.

Victor knocked on the bathroom door. Rogue desperately wanted to let him in. She wanted to see him. She wanted to tell him everything. She needed him to hold her right now, but she couldn't let him know.

"Go away," Rogue said. She moved to the far corner and slid down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She accidently let a sob get past her lips.

Victor had wanted Marie to let him in, but instead she told him to "go away." Victor felt hurt and angry and he wanted to break down the door and yell at her. But then he heard her cry. Victor froze for half a second before slamming his arm into the door and successfully knocked it off the hinges. He saw her curled up in the corner with tears running down her face. She turned her face away from him.

"I said go away," Rogue said. She tried to make her voice steady and threatening, but instead it was uneven, confused, and desperate. She wanted him to leave, but she wanted him to stay. She hated that she needed him so much, but she loved it. She couldn't think straight and she was confused about what to do. She knew Logan would come for her, and she knew Logan and Victor would fight. She didn't want either of them to get hurt. She didn't know what to do. Or rather, she knew what she SHOULD do, but she didn't want to do it.

Instead of saying anything or leaving like she had wanted, Victor stepped towards her. He crouched down in front of her and reached out to her. Rogue wanted to slap him away, but she couldn't do it. She let him wrap his arms around her and pick her up. She let him carry her into the bedroom and sit down on the bed with her on his lap. She even let him hold her close and stroke her hair.

She couldn't resist him. She could NEVER resist him. When she fought the urge to give in, all he had to do was touch her and she melted. She hated that he didn't have to try. She hated that she was too weak to resist him. But it always felt right when she did as he wanted. She couldn't explain it, but she felt it.

"Tell me," Victor said softly. Rogue was silent. He used his finger to tilt her head up to look at him. "Marie, tell me," Victor commanded gently.

"I…I'm sorry…but I miss them," Rogue admitted as more tears welled in her eyes.

"Who?" Victor asked. He was fairly sure who she was talking about, but he wanted her to continue talking to him.

"The X-men…and…L-Logan," Rogue said sadly. She was afraid that this would upset Victor. She expected him to shove her away or tighten his grip to the point of bruising or even breaking. She expected him to get upset, mad, growl, something. But he didn't. He remained calm as he held her. Instead of yelling, he remained silent. "Vic?" Rogue asked hoping to get SOME kind of reaction from him. "I'm so sorry," Rogue said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Victor wiped them tenderly.

"Don't be sorry. It's only natural. You were close to them before I kidnapped you. I should be the one whose sorry. I took you away from your friends and home," Victor said sadly. He felt guilty for what he had done. He felt guilty that he had stolen her and forced her to be with him.

"You may have taken me from my home, but you gave me a new one. One that I like better," Rogue said with a smile. She placed her hand on Victor's cheek and he stared at her. "I miss my old friends, but you gave me a better one," Rogue said.

"Who?" Victor asked.

"You, silly," Rogue said with a wink. Victor laughed. Rogue twisted in his grip. She wrapped her legs around Victor's waist and her arms around his neck. "You gave me a friend, husband, and mate. You gave me someone who loves me, will always protect me, and will always comfort me. You gave me more than anyone else ever has. You gave me you," Rogue said with a sweet smile.

Victor stared at her for a moment. He pulled her close. Their bodies were pressed against each other and their face were only centimeters apart. Rouge looked into his eyes and knew he felt the same way about her, even if he couldn't say it. Victor kissed her gently. It was a sweet chaste kiss. Rogue opened her mouth and pulled him in deeper. He soon dominated their kiss, and Rogue loved it. He always knew just how to drive her wild. Rogue felt Victor move, but she paid no attention to it until she felt the bed under her. (A/N: You can guess what's about to happen, so I'm gonna skip forward. Sorry, I don't write lemons. I almost can't do a lime *sweatdrop*)

Victor held Rogue as she slept. He caressed her skin gently. He heard her stir. She sleepily lifted her head to look at him. She looked at him for a second in confusion before she remembered where she was. She smiled at him and nuzzled into his chest.

"Why did you try to keep it from me?" Victor asked quietly. Rogue looked at him confusedly for a moment before she realized what he meant.

"I…was afraid of how you would react…I didn't want you to get upset…or mad," Rogue reluctantly said.

"Why would I?" Victor asked.

"In case you forgot, you did get upset," Rogue said as she sat up. "And I know how you feel about Logan," Rogue said. Victor growled lowly when Rogue mentioned Logan. "SEE? Just mentioning his name gets you mad. Besides I didn't want you to think I didn't care about you," Rogue said.

"I didn't doubt that you cared," Victor said as he too sat up. "But I didn't like when you tried to shut me out," Victor said. A lock of hair had gotten in Rogue's face and Victor pushed it back behind her ear.

"I said I was sorry! What else do I have to do?" Rogue asked in frustration.

"Give in," Victor said with a smirk.

"Wha-" Rogue said but she was cut off by Victor's kiss.

End of chap 14! hope ya like it! sorry it's so short, but in my defense it looked longer on word! and i've been struggling with writer's block. i haven't been able to write for ANY of my stories. it's been so frustrating! DX so please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i own nothing! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners. so please don't sue me!

Chapter 15

The next morning Victor woke with Rogue cuddled up beside him. He watched her sleep for a while before crawling out of bed. He got dressed and moved back over to the bed. He brushed some hair out of her face and she unconsciously nuzzled into his hand. Victor thought about the dream he had last night. Marie was crying. She was looking up at him and crying. She was scared and heartbroken. She said something, but he couldn't hear her. Then Logan came up behind Marie and he took her away. Just before they were out of sight, Victor saw her smile. She was happy.

Victor realized something from that dream. She didn't belong here with him. She belonged with the X-men. She belonged with…Logan. All that was here for her was pain and suffering. She would be happy when she was back in her real home. Sure she SEEMED happy now, but she missed her old life. She was like a child being forced to stay with one parent. She would pretend to be happy. Hell sometimes even SHE believed she was happy. But deep down, she wanted to leave more than anything. Victor knew what he had to do, but it wouldn't be easy.

Victor quietly left the room and went downstairs. He had to get everything ready. Time was not on his side and he had to make this go as smoothly as possible. Once everything was ready, he silently walked back to their room. He opened the door and saw Marie already up and dressed. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple light blue shirt with a panda on it and jeans, but she looked breathtaking. Maybe it was just his nerves trying to talk him out of his plan, but he couldn't back out now.

"Listen, Marie. We both know Logan's gonna come for you," Victor started.

"So?" Rogue asked.

"I want you to go with him," Victor said.

"What? I can't do that! I WON'T do that!"

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice."

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm sorry," Victor said as he knocked her out. "This is what's best for you…and that's all that matters," Victor said. He knew she couldn't hear, but he needed to say it anyway. He needed to convince himself to let her go. He knew this plan would work. He also knew how much it would hurt. He had to do this not matter how it made him feel. No matter how miserable he would be without her, he had to. He knew he had to, but it didn't make this any easier.

He carried her downstairs and laid her on a table. He attached wires to her head and started the machine. This would make her forget her time with him. Marie would go back with Logan to the X-men. She wouldn't remember anything. She wouldn't remember being with him. She would remember was being captured by Magneto. She would remember Magneto unlocking her true powers. She would remember Logan saving her.

Logan would be a challenge. There were two possible ways to do the next part. He could have Marie tell him she was forced into it, or he could try to tell Logan himself. He didn't want Marie to remember him that way, but Logan wouldn't believe him. Victor knew Logan wouldn't believe anything he said. He decided he would have to let her think that that was a memory. At least it would keep her away from him. If she thought he was a freak, a criminal, a bad guy, she wouldn't dare come near.

Next all Victor had to do was let Logan take her away without making it too obvious that that was what he wanted. No not wanted. He didn't want this. He never wanted this and he never would. He kept reminding himself that it was necessary. That she needed to go. She couldn't spend her life with him. She couldn't. She needed to go back to her real home. No matter how many times he told himself this, he couldn't make himself believe it. No matter how many times he said it, it never became true to him. No matter what, this would be painful. This was the reason he didn't want to let anyone near him. This is why he pushed people away. This is why he killed. This is why…

Victor carried her outside and into the woods. He laid her against a tree and waited. Logan was coming. Logan could smell them. Logan was supposed to pick up their scent. That was the biggest part of his plan. He staged it to look like Rogue had run away and he was chasing her. Logan would save her and she would explain everything. Then…it was too painful to think about what would happen after that.

Victor backtracked a bit to give Logan a chance to find her. Logan saw her. She woke up. She told him everything that she thought she could remember. That was his cue. Victor started rushing for them. Logan grabbed Rogue and jumped out of the way. Logan fought off Victor and ran. Victor chased them, but they got away. Good. Yet another reason she would keep away from him.

Logan could smell Marie. He could smell Victor, but he was further away. Logan ran through the woods and came to a clearing. He saw Rogue lying against a tree and she was unconscious. He moved closer and her eyes slowly opened. When she saw him, her eyes lit up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Logan! I missed ya! Ya gotta help me! I escaped and he's after me," Rogue said.

"Escaped?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"Yeah! It was horrible. He forced himself on me. He used some kinda mind trick or somethin. I tried to escape once before, but I couldn't," Rogue said. She then explained everything that she could remember. Logan listened intently. He knew it. He knew what Victor had said was a lie. Victor may have been telling the truth about them being…mates, but Logan knew everything else HAD to be a lie. And now he was sure. And now he had Marie back. That's when the scent of Victor came to him.

Logan could smell and hear Victor coming. He grabbed Rogue and jumped out of the way just in time. He fought of Victor and protected Rogue. He ran to his bike. He had just enough lead on Victor. He handed Rogue a helmet and put one on too. He started the bike and took off. Victor chased them, but Logan lost him in the city. He had her back. Logan finally had Marie back.

He stopped at a gas station and filled up his bike. Rogue was silent. Logan touched her shoulder and she jumped. She visibly relaxed when she saw him. When the tank was full, he started the drive back to the mansion. They were going home.

They stopped at a few hotels on the way there. Rogue acted so weird when they went to the room. She seemed scared and confused. She didn't say much on the trip back and neither did he. She would hold on tight when they were on his bike, and she wouldn't ever let go of him. She never wanted to let go of him again. She didn't want to go back there again. Ever.

End of chap 15! I'm back! I'm not dead! yay! This was such a hard chap to write. Victor made me wanna cry! Poor Vic! T-T anyway please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i own nothing! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 16

When Logan and Rogue arrived at the X-mansion, they were met by Kitty and Storm.

"Rogue!" Kitty said as she threw her arms around Rogue.

"Um…hi," Rogue said.

"We're glad you're back," Storm said.

"So am I," Rogue said with a little laugh.

"So what happened to you?" Kitty asked.

"I'll tell you later. I promise," Rogue said.

"Hey, Rogue," Bobby said from the door.

"Bobby…" Rogue said.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"What do you mean? She was kidnapped!" Kitty said.

"No, before that. We were supposed to…do something that day. But you blew me off and went to the mall," Bobby said.

"I'm…sorry," Rogue said. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She felt guilty about ditching him that day, but there was something else too that she didn't want to admit.

Storm took her to see Professor X. He was glad to see her back and alive. She was greeted by others as she walked through the mansion. They all said how glad they were that she was back.

She on the other hand, felt somehow off. She felt like a stranger. She felt lonely. She felt…different. She saw the looks they gave her when they saw her cat ears. She saw how freaked out they were. She saw how they tried to hide it. The only one who wasn't freaked out was Logan. Logan was the only one.

Logan came to rescue her. Logan was the only one who came to save her. But…why? If everyone really missed her like they said they did, then why didn't they come to save her? Why was Logan the only one? Bobby told her he loved her all the time before, but he didn't come for her. Kitty was her best friend, but she didn't come either. Why?

"Kitty, can I ask you something?" Rogue asked.

"Sure!" Kitty said.

"Why…why was Logan the only one who came for me?" Rogue asked.

"We all looked for you. Professor X even used the Cerebro, but it didn't work. We tried. We really did. Scott and Logan even searched all of New York for you. I'm so sorry! We thought you were dead! And-"

"Kitty! It's ok! I understand," Rogue said. Kitty sighed in relief and nodded.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hi," Rogue said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kitty said with a wink as she hurried out the door.

"Come on," Logan said. Rogue nodded and followed Logan out the door.

Logan took her upstairs to her room. She opened the door and looked inside. It was exactly the way she had left it. She looked up at Logan. He turned to leave, but she caught his arm.

"Please…don't go…don't leave me…alone," Rogue said with a blush.

Logan nodded and followed her inside. He closed the door and moved over to the bed. They sat down on the bed and talked for a while. They later fell asleep on her bed. She was curled up beside him and he had his arms around her.

The next morning, Logan went to his room to get dressed. Rogue woke up after he left. She woke up alone. She felt lonely and sad. She felt that way yesterday, but it wasn't as bad when she was with Logan. Now she feared that he had left again and it would be a long time before she saw him again.

"Hey," Logan said from the doorway. Marie jumped and looked up.

"Logan," she said. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I thought ya left again," she said. Tears welled in her eyes. Logan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't leave you again," Logan said.

"Promise me," Rogue demanded.

"I promise," Logan said.

"I'm gonna hold ya to that," Rogue said with a smile. Logan chuckled.

End of chap 16! Hope ya like it! I know it's kinda short, and kind of a weird ending, but i'll update soon! I promise! But first i need a favor. I was thinkin bout startin a new story. It's about Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Story. I've had this story idea for a while now, and I think it's pretty distracting. I've already written a couple chapters, and I was wondering what you guys thought about me posting it. Anyway thanks to all who have reviewed so far. please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 17

Life went on for Rogue. She broke up with Bobby and gave permission for him to date Kitty. Honestly, she always thought they would make a good couple. And she saw the looks they gave each other. Bobby refused at first, but a few days later, Bobby and Kitty had their first official date. They were happy and in love. They made a cute couple.

That was what was missing for Rogue. She didn't love Bobby. If she did at one time, she didn't anymore. That was the main reason she blew him off that day. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to face him. When Kitty asked her to go to the mall, she jumped at the chance. It surprised Kitty at first, but she was excited. On the way out, they bumped into Storm and asked if she wanted to go to. She was more than happy to agree.

However, she did think she was developing feelings for someone else. She thought she was in love with Logan. Logan had been the one who didn't give up. He refused to believe she was dead. He kept searching for her even when everyone told him to give up. He saved her. The loneliness she felt all the time was lessened when she was with him. She loved when he held her. She loved being with him. She just might love him.

Logan and Marie were curled up together on her bed. They had spent the whole day together.

"Marie, I have to tell you something," Logan said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I…I love you," Logan said with a blush.

"R-really?" she asked in disbelief.

"More than anything," Logan admitted.

"I…I might love you too…but honestly I don't know if it's love or not…I'm sorry," Rogue admitted with tears in her eyes.

"It's fine," Logan reassured her. "I can wait until you know," he said.

"Maybe we could do something to help me figure it out," Rogue suggested.

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"Like going on a date or something," Rogue said.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"Ok," Rogue said.

Everything was going great. She might not know if she loved him yet, but he loved her. She was determined to find out what she was feeling for him. They started dating in secret. A few dates later, they kissed. Rogue was happy for the first time since she got back to the mansion.

But everything changed when the dreams started. Every night after their first kiss, Rogue dreamed of Victor. Not just Victor, but being with Victor. In the dreams, she was happy. In her dreams, Victor was sweet and caring. And most of all, in her dreams, they were mates. Some of the dreams were very…lemony, intense, and…hot. She was so confused. Why was she dreaming of Victor? She was with Logan, so why was she dreaming of Victor, her captor? Just what the hell was going on with her?

Rogue tried to shake it off, but the dreams got more intense. She couldn't risk Logan finding out, so she told him he couldn't sleep in her room anymore. She explained that since they were dating now, it would be inappropriate. Luckily he didn't argue.

But the worst thing was that she couldn't tell anyone. How would her friends react if she told them she was dreaming of Victor, and she was dating Logan so he couldn't find out? It would be bad and she knew it. So what could she do? She felt out-of-place and lonely. She missed something, but she didn't know what it was. She felt like she was going to explode and the only time she felt anywhere NEAR better was when she was with Logan. But there was still something wrong…what was it?

Rogue spent a lot of time with her ear buds in. She went to the mall with Kitty a lot. She spent the rest of her time with Logan. She tried once to stay away from him, but that was worse. She had to figure out what was wrong with her. She couldn't go on like this. She felt like she was cheating on Logan and she couldn't stand the thought of doing that to him.

Rogue was sitting on the coach watching TV when Logan came in. Her ear twitched and she looked over at him. He looked mad. Had he found out? Logan walked over to her as calmly as possible. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"Wha-" Rogue started. Logan pulled her out of the living room and up to his room. He tried not to slam the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing," Rogue said.

"I'm serious," Logan said.

"So am I," Rogue said.

"I know you're hiding something," Logan said. He moved closer to Rogue and she looked away. "Marie," Logan said.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't," Rogue said as she bolted for the door. Logan caught her and pulled her close to him. He stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Tell me," Logan said.

"I've been dreaming of…V-Victor...but the weird thing is I don't know if they're memories or…fantasies," Rogue confessed. She felt her eyes water and she clutched Logan's shirt. Logan said nothing. What could he say? He thought the best thing he could do right now was to comfort her and let her talk it out.

"Tell me more," Logan said. Rogue let it all out. She told him everything. Well not EVERYTHING. She didn't go into certain details. As she talked, Logan moved her to the bed. He sat down with his back against the headboard and leaned her against his chest. She talked in between sobs. Then she eventually fell asleep.

End of chap 17! Hope ya like it! Yeah, it's short, but I posted chap 16 earlier today...so then I'm off the hook! haha! anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Unfortunately T-T...Anyway! I'm making now money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 18

After Logan took Marie, Victor went back to Magneto's hideout. And it was not a pleasant experience. When Magneto found out that Rogue was gone, he tried to kill Victor. But he stopped and came up with a plan. He sent Victor to retrieve Rogue. Victor left, but he didn't go find her. He traveled around the states for a while. He couldn't do it. He couldn't make her come back with him. He didn't even want her to see him.

But maybe he could see her. Logan would smell him, so he couldn't get close. But maybe he didn't have to. He drove to New York hoping to get a glance at her. He just wanted to see her one more time. Maybe if he could see her again, he could…he could…he didn't even know what.

He parked a few miles away from the mansion and stealthily walked towards the mansion. He stayed on guard, ready to defend himself if necessary. He climbed up a tree and listened. There was no one around. He jumped from tree to tree and got closer and closer. He could smell her. And he could smell HIM. The very thought of HIM made Victor tense.

Victor got close enough to see the yard of the mansion. He watched and waited for her. There she was. She looked beautiful. She was wearing jeans with holes and dark purple shirt with black skulls. She was also wearing dark purple fingerless gloves and black boots.

Victor smiled and wanted so desperately to get closer. He wanted to go down to her and hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to take her back. But he knew he couldn't. She needed to be here without him. And what she needed was more important to him than what he wanted. He really did love her. He still really loved her.

She looked in his direction and he decided to leave before he lost control. He turned and jumped away, using the trees until he got close to his car. He then jumped down and got in. He laid his head on the steering wheel before starting it. He sat up and drove away.

Rogue walked outside and looked around. She walked around for a while in a daze. Then she could have sworn she smelt something. She looked towards the source and peered through the trees to see it. She saw him. She saw Victor. Why was he here? Why was he leaving?

Rogue felt her legs move but she had no control of them. She heard someone call her. The voice sounded familiar. Was it…Kitty? Yes, Rogue thought so. But at the moment, Rogue didn't care. She started running after Victor. She needed to know if her dreams were memories or fantasies. But first she needed to know why he was here and why he left.

She ran after him. She heard a car engine. She felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't understand why she would cry over him. She ran as fast as she could, but he was gone. She sank to the ground and let the tears flow. Sometime later, she heard Kitty behind her. Rogue wiped her tears and steadied her breathing. She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Rogue! There you are!" Kitty said as she came to a stop in front of Rogue.

"Yeah, sorry," Rogue said.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as she panted. She held on to Rogue for support. She obviously had run the whole way. And considering how quickly she caught up, she was running pretty hard.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the mansion," Rogue said. Rogue had to help Kitty walk.

"I can't believe you made me run after you!" Kitty whined.

"I didn't make you do anything! I didn't even ask you to!" Rogue defended.

"Of course I had to come! You were alone in the woods."

"So? I can take care of myself."

"But Logan would kill me if I let something happen to you."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would! He's an over-protective boyfriend!" Kitty said.

Rogue's eyes widened and her step faltered. She looked at Kitty with a nervous look. "B-boyfriend? Wh-whose?" she asked.

"Oh, give it up! I know you're his girlfriend," Kitty said.

"N-no I-I'm not!" Rogue said as her face turned red.

"You two are easy to read! Plus I have like a sixth sense for these things," Kitty said with a wink. Rogue looked down at the ground. Someone found out. Who else knew? "Don't worry! I haven't told anyone! And I'm not going to as long as you don't try to run off anymore," Kitty said.

"Thank you!" Rogue said as she hugged Kitty.

"Geez, calm down! It's not that big a deal,"

"Yes it is! It's a huge deal!"

"Why are you guys keeping it a secret?"

"Uh…"

"You can tell me. Like I said, I won't tell anyone."

"Because…he's worried that others will give me a hard time about it…and…"

"And?"

"And I'm not sure if I love him," Rogue said as she looked down at the ground.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Kitty asked as she forced Rogue to stop.

"I know I care about him…and I know I don't wanna hurt him…and I'm just…confused."

"Confused about what?"

"I…I've been having dreams…weird dreams…and I just don't know if what I feel for Logan is love…or something else…"

"Don't worry bout it! You'll figure it out eventually," Kitty said with a reassuring grin.

"I hope it'll be soon," Rogue said. Did she love Logan? Was what she felt for him really love? Or did she…no that's impossible! She couldn't! Victor was evil! Victor kidnapped her and raped her!...But…in her dreams…she was so happy with him. This was all so confusing! No matter what, she had to figure out what she was feeling. She couldn't keep Logan guessing about her feelings for him and she couldn't say she loved him if she didn't. But maybe she did. Or maybe she did. Ah! Will this never end?

End of chapter 18! Hope ya like it! Poor confused Rogue! T-T And yay! Victor was in this chap! Even though it was pretty sad...anyway please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 19

Time blurred for Rogue. She felt out of place. She felt so…different. She constantly walked around with her ear buds in. She was listening to The Veronicas. The song Untouched came on and Rogue froze. Her eyes grew wide as she listened. (A/N: I do not own The Veronicas or their song Untouched. So please don't sue me!)

She was remembering everything. He loved her. And she loved him. They were mates and he gave her up. The one thing she didn't know now was why. Why did he make her forget? Why did he give her up? Why did he leave her?

Next thing Rogue knew, Kitty was shaking her shoulders. Rogue blinked a few times before shaking her head to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rogue asked.

"You just froze and stared off into space! You were really freaking me out," Kitty explained.

"Sorry about that," Rogue said.

"What happened to you anyway?" Kitty asked.

"Oh it was nothing," Rogue said with a nervous laugh.

"It was definitely something. Now tell me," Kitty demanded. Lucky for Rogue, Logan was walking towards them.

"Logan!" Rogue said as she wriggled out of Kitty's grip. Rouge ran over to Logan and hugged him. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her room where she would be safe.

"What's with you?" Logan asked when she closed the door.

"I needed to get away from Kitty," Rogue said as she moved to her bed.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She was being stupid and she wouldn't leave me alone," Rogue explained as she lied down. Logan sat beside her and watched her. "What?" Rogue asked.

"Did something happen?" Logan asked.

"No. Not really. Why?" Rogue asked.

"You're just acting weird," Logan said.

"No I'm not," Rogue defended.

As the days past, Rogue became more and more agitated and lonely. She felt weird with Logan. She knew she didn't belong here, at least not anymore. She knew she belonged with Victor. But what could she do? She knew she had to find him. She didn't know how she could tell them, but she had to go.

She became more and more restless as she tried to put it off. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to find Victor. She had to be with him. She had to leave her friends to be with her love. She had to, but she was scared to. Victor left her for a reason. Did he not love her anymore? Was he tired of her? She had to know. She had to find him for at least that reason.

She made up her mind. She would leave to find him and she would stay with him if he would let her. She wouldn't force him to let her stay. If he didn't want her, she would have to leave him. It would hurt, but forcing him to love her would hurt more. She knew she should put his needs above her own. She just hoped he wouldn't reject her. She hoped she could be with him.

Late at night she packed a few things in a small backpack and she left. She knew she might never come back. She wanted to say goodbye, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stand to see the hurt look on Logan's face when she chose Victor. And she was afraid that they would try to stop her. And why wouldn't they? Victor was the bad guy. Victor had kidnapped her and now she was going to him willingly. They would think she was crazy. She reached the front door and started to open it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan said from behind her. Rogue's eyes widened. She span around. "Marie," Logan said.

"Don't call me that!" Rogue yelled at him. Tears welled in her eyes. He couldn't call her that. Only Victor could call her that. Only Victor could make her feel better. Only Victor…

Logan was shocked. He had called her that many times. Why was she now upset by it? Logan took a step forward and she took a step back. She bumped into the door. He took another step forward only to be stopped by her yelling at him.

"Just leave me alone! I have to go…I can't stay here anymore…" Rogue said sadly.

"Marie," Logan said.

"I said don't call me that! Only he can call me that!" Rogue said. She opened the door and ran outside. Logan followed her. The noise had woken up a few others. Storm, Kitty, Scott, and Kurt saw Logan rush out the door. They followed. They saw what Logan was chasing. Or rather, who he was chasing. Rogue. She was running. She had a bag on her back. She was running away.

"Rogue!" they called after her.

'No no no!' Rogue thought. Her outburst had woken up others. Now she had to get away from Logan and the others. She sped up. She ran into the forest. She had to find Victor. She wouldn't let them stop her. She wouldn't let them get in her way. She was going to find Victor no matter what.

Kurt teleported beside her and he reached for her. She sped up. He teleported in front of her and she jumped into the trees. She jumped from tree to tree at a blurring speed. They all tried to stop her, but they were to slow. Even Logan was too slow. They couldn't stop her. She didn't stop, not once. She wouldn't stop until she found Victor. She wouldn't stop until she was safe and she would only be safe with Victor. Only Victor could make her feel safe. Only Victor could stop her. Only Victor…

She lost them in the city. She lost them for now, but Logan would sniff her out. She couldn't stop for long, but she had to eat something. Her legs felt like jelly, but she couldn't stop. She wearily walked into a diner. She collapsed in a booth and ordered. She ate, paid, and left.

She could smell Logan and the others. They were coming, but they weren't very close. Rogue walked down the street and walked in a store. She bought new clothes and sprayed herself to help cover her scent. It wasn't foolproof, but it would help. She walked out the store and down the street.

She could smell Victor. She could almost feel his presence. She followed his scent. She would find him and soon. What happened after that, she didn't really care. She just needed to be with him again. She needed him. And she hoped he needed or at least wanted her too.

'I'm coming, Victor. Please don't reject me,' Rogue thought as she broke into a run.

End of chapter 19! Hope ya like it! I noticed i made a mistake last chapter. I wrote, "But maybe she did. Or maybe she did." That was supposed to read, "But maybe she did. Or maybe she didn't." So yeah...sorry. I think this story is alomst over. How sad...anyway please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 20

Victor was sitting in a tree when Marie's scent drifted to him. He leaned against the tree. Her scent was getting stronger. She was coming. But why?

Victor's scent was getting stronger. She was getting close. She felt nervous and excited. She couldn't wait to see him again. She couldn't wait to hold him again. And she definitely couldn't wait to tell him the news she found out a few days ago. She felt so nauseous, but she couldn't stop now.

Marie's scent was getting stronger. She was very close now. He couldn't deny that he wanted to see her again. He wanted to hold her again. But he couldn't. He had to go. If he saw her again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time.

He was so close now. She would be able to see him in a few seconds. She slowed down to a jog. She saw him jump down from a tree.

"Victor!" she called. He turned towards her.

Victor jumped down from the tree and started to walk away.

"Victor!" she called. He turned around and saw her. He froze. She had tears in her eyes. She was crying because of him. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

Marie felt tears in her eyes. All of her kept up emotions were boiling over. The hurt of him leaving her. The loneliness of being away from him. The anger and betrayal of not getting a say about it. And the unbelievable happiness she felt just from seeing him.

She ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. He held her and remained silent. She leaned back and hit his chest.

"How could you do this to me? How could you just leave me alone?" she yelled at him.

"You weren't alone," Victor argued.

"I might as well have been! I don't belong with them, you idiot! I belong with you!" Rogue yelled.

"Rogue," Victor said.

"Don't call me that! You're supposed to call me Marie!" She yelled at him as she poked his chest.

"…Marie," he said as he hugged her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, idiot," Rogue said.

"Marie, you can't…we can't…" Victor said. He didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to lose her again. He didn't want her to go. Marie pulled back out of his grip.

"I get it…you don't want me anymore," Rogue said with tears pouring down her face. These tears were only filled with pain. Rogue turned to leave, but was pulled back into Victor's arms.

"No. I want you more than anything," Victor said.

"Then why don't you want me to stay?" Rogue asked.

"You should be with them. If you stay with me, eventually you'll have to fight them. I'm one of the bad guys, Marie," Victor explained.

"You're not a bad guy. You're just on the wrong side," Rogue said.

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"You're missing the point."

"No I'm not. You're trying to save me the pain of having to fight me friends. But if I stay with them, I'll have to fight you. I can never do that."

"…"

"If you want me to leave and never come back, just tell me. But tell me to my face. Look me in the eyes and tell me you never want to see me again," Rogue commanded as she leaned back to look at his face. Victor looked her in the eyes and prepared to say it, but instead he remained silent.

"Well?" she asked in anticipation. 'Please don't say it,' Rogue thought. She could tell in his eyes that he didn't want her to go. She knew he didn't want her too.

"Marie…you have to go…" Victor said sadly. That was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"You…you don't mean that," Rogue said as she shook her head. "You don't mean that," Rogue said.

"Rogue, you have to go," Victor said.

"Vic…" Marie said as her grip tightened. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to be alone.

"You don't get it. All that waits for you with me is a life of crime. I work for Magneto. You'll have to live in hiding from everyone you know and love," Victor said. Marie slapped his face. She hit hard enough to turn his head and leave a red mark.

"You idiot! YOU'RE the one I love! I don't care how I live as long as I live with you! I don't care about anything else! I've made my choice and it's you!" Rouge yelled at him. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself before continuing.

"You're opinion isn't the only one that matters. I won't let you make this choice on your own. I thought I could leave if you rejected me, but I was wrong. I thought I could put your needs over my own, but I can't," she said.

"I'm sorry," Victor said.

"What?" Rogue asked in a panic.

"I'm sorry I let you go…I won't do it again," Victor said. Rogue sighed in relief.

"Promise me," Rogue said.

"I promise," Victor said with a laugh. He sealed the promise with a kiss. When they separated, Victor growled in anger.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"They're coming," Victor said. Rogue could smell it now too. Sure enough, her old friends were catching up to her. Rogue felt her anxiety rise.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"If we run, they'll follow," Victor said.

"Your right…I'm gonna have to tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"Tell them…I chose you… to leave…and to leave us alone."

"I shouldn't be around when you tell them."

"What? Why?"

"They'll think I'm making you say it."

"Good point…ok…I'll meet you after."

"See you then," Victor said. He gave her a short kiss before leaving.

Rogue breathed deeply to calm herself. How was she going to tell them? She didn't want to hurt them, but if she didn't, they wouldn't stop. That was what they did. They protected and helped their team members. But she wasn't one of them anymore. She hadn't been one of them since she fell in love with Victor. She wasn't really an enemy, but she was on the enemy's side. She made her choice. She wasn't going to change her mind. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she needed. And that was Victor.

"Rogue," Logan said. He saw her. She looked up and she thought her heart stopped. She saw the man she thought she loved. He came for her again. This was the third time he had come for her. First on the train, then when she thought Victor was only her kidnapper, and then now when she was running back to her true love. She not only had to tell Logan she didn't love him, but that she loved Victor and that she wanted him to stop coming for her.

Her throat closed up. A thought in the back of her mind told her to back out now and go back with Logan. Another thought told her just to run. She shook her head. No. She had to tell him. It would hurt him more if she let him think she needed him and that she loved him.

"Logan…I'm sorry," Rogue started.

"Come," Logan said. He could smell Victor. Victor had been here. Victor had touched her. His anger was rising rapidly. He had to make sure she was safe before he looked for Victor. Logan was going to kill Victor this time. He wouldn't let Victor get away this time.

"No," Rogue said. Logan froze in shock.

"What?" he asked, hoping he heard her wrong.

"No, I can't go with you," Rogue said.

"Don't be stupid," Logan said as he took a step towards her.

"I'm not being stupid! For the first time, I'm thinking perfectly. I'm sorry but…I don't love you. I never did. I care about you, I really do. But I don't love you. I love Victor. I remember everything clearly now. I chose Victor. Please…don't come for me anymore," Rogue said. She couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You're lying…you have to be," Logan said.

"No…I'm not…it's all true," Rogue said. This time she looked him in the eyes. "You need to go. Tell the others goodbye for me, ok?" she asked.

"Rogue…" Logan said. He couldn't believe this.

"Please…believe me…I love Victor…and I'm gonna be with him," Rogue said.

"Marie," Logan said.

"Don't call me that! Only Victor can call me that!" Rogue yelled at him. "I'm sorry," Rogue said. She turned to leave. The others caught up now. They called to her, but Logan stopped them.

'Thank you…Logan,' Rogue thought.

Rogue met up with Victor a few minutes later. They walked together to his car and he drove to a hotel.

"Tired already?" Rogue asked.

"Something like that," Victor said.

Together again after what seemed like years. And they would never be parted again. They refused to be apart again. They would be together forever. No matter what.

End.

End of chapter 20 and the story. Hope you've liked it! Oh and I might be persuaded to start a part two if enough people want it. ;) Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


End file.
